Forum:Moving the Citadel
A thought recently occurred to me. I've noticed that the homeworlds of almost all of the spacefaring species are concentrated on the same side of the galaxy: asari, humans, turians, salarians, krogan, batarians, volus, elcor, and hanar. I assume the drell homeworld is somewhere in that vicinity, too, considering it was the hanar who saved them. The only known exceptions are the quarian homeworld and the rachni homeworld. I've also noticed that the Repears seem to have camped out near this part of the galaxy after the last cycle; they enter the galaxy in batarian space. This also happens to be the region of space containing the Citadel. This seems pretty convenient: the Citadel just happens to be close to the homeworlds of almost all of the next cycle's space-faring races and on the same side of space that the Reapers are hibernating. Yet, while the Protheans left artifacts behind on planets like Thessia, Kahje, and Mars, it's the Attican Traverse that is described as having a lot of Prothean ruins. We know that Feros, which is in the Attican Traverse, had a large Prothean metropolis, indicating it was a big Prothean settlement. Eden Prime, another large Prothean settlement, is not in the Attican Traverse but is in the adjacent region. While I'm not saying that Feros or Eden Prime were necessarily the Prothean homeworld, I'm thinking that their homeworld may be somewhere in or around the Attican Traverse. We do know that the rachni were around during the Protheans' time and their homeworld is certainly in or around this region of space. Let's look back at the previous cycle. The inusannon were one of the dominant species during their cycle. We don't know much about them, but we do know Ilos was one of their worlds. We also know they attempted to take Eingana. What do both of these planets have in common? They're either in or almost in the Terminus Systems. Three consecutive cycles with evidence that the dominant species came from different regions of space... In ME3, the Reapers move the Citadel, proving that it can be moved. Do you think it may be part of the Reaper's trap to place the Citadel relatively close to the homeworlds of what appear to be the next cycle's victims? Think about it, if the Citadel were on the opposite side of the galaxy from all of these homeworlds, it would take even longer for them to find the Citadel, assuming they ever find it. We know the Protheans were researching many of this cycle's species. Perhaps the Reapers gained that information when they attacked the Citadel during the Protheans' cycle, so they could place the Citadel closer to their worlds. In other words, perhaps the Citadel was once in the Attican Traverse, near where the Protheans seem to have come from, but is now in Inner Council Space. Before that, it may have been in the Terminus Systems.TheUnknown285 22:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I have this one big problem about moving the Citadel, so I'll just copy myself from another thread: "I just hope, that they either come up with a plausible explanation, that the Citadel did not teleport to the Sol system, or specifically describe, that the Citadel enveloped itself in some kind of mass effect field, that rendered it weightless. Think about it: 7.11 billion metric tons suddenly appearing on Earth's orbit, or at least relatively close to Earth's orbit. That would mean shifting of magnetic poles, planet-wide floods and generally everything else you could expect from a doomsday. No Reapers needed". Even if they do move the Citadel each cycle, they should do it, like, really carefully. Because even if they place it in a star system, neighboring the next victim's homeworld, this could cause huge cataclysms, despite seemingly long distance.-Algol- 23:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Good point, but notice where the Citadel was placed in this cycle. That system has no planets. So, if they do move it, they're at least careful. TheUnknown285 23:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, spoilers here for me (I've just got to Priority: Perseus Veil.. Yes I've not been playing it quick, despite having it since day one.) Moving Citadel... might just have to use that idea. And to The Unknown... yeah, they put it in a nebula with a Mass Relay pretty damn close to it. Why was that Mass Relay there, aside form the obvious reason of the citadel being there too? Food for thought. AlexMcpherson 21:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC)